


Lipstick and Silver

by kwrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Universe - No Island, F/M, Goth!Felicity, Implied Light Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, a bit of plot, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwrites/pseuds/kwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Tommy are intrigued by an out-of-place girl in their fraternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick and Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Smut alert. A little, little amount of plot. Inspired by our favorite collegiate versions of these characters. 
> 
> Please read and review :)

The beer was flowing freely and heavily, and that was about the only thing Oliver Queen liked about college frat parties. 

 

_ Well, not the only thing _ , he thought, watching the tall blonde walk by him. She shot him a wink before disappearing into a dark hallway and Oliver had half a mind to follow her until the sound of his best friend’s voice distracted him. 

 

Looking over, he spotted Tommy leaning against one of the dark walls of the fraternity, talking to.... who  _ was  _ that? 

 

Even with the multiple beers he had already consumed, he knew he had never seen her before. She was nothing like the typical girls that paraded through the halls of their frat or frequented the bars they did. Those girls wore bright, skin tight dresses and friggin’ jumpsuits ( _ he still had no idea what those were about _ ), and this girl? She looked like she wouldn’t be caught dead in any of it. 

 

It was a surprise she had even stepped foot into a frat in the first place, let alone theirs. They had somewhat of a reputation, afterall.

 

The combination of her straight, black hair and vampire-maroon lipstick was almost shocking against the pale white of her skin. But for some reason, it didn’t look bad on her. Fingernails painted black gripped the sides of her red solo cup as she listened to his best friend’s spiel, looking entirely unimpressed. 

 

Oliver grinned. He loved Tommy, but he also loved watching him strike out. 

 

His own cup tilted against his lips as he poured more cheap beer into his mouth, watching the scene continue to play out in front of him. The girl gave Tommy a small smile and Oliver felt a moment of surprise at the way it sent a shiver down his spine. Okay, so there was no doubt the girl was attractive. But she was light years away from his or Tommy’s type and he couldn’t help but wonder again why Tommy was even talking to her. 

 

He didn’t have to wonder for much longer, watching the girl give his friend another small, sardonic smile before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.  

 

Shaking his head, he walked up to his best friend. He touched his shoulder, bringing Tommy around to face him. 

 

“Tommy? Who _ was _ that?” Oliver questioned.

 

Tommy laughed, shaking his head. “Felicity.”

 

“Okay…,” Oliver waved his hand, sipping from his drink, “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

 

“Why are you so interested in what girls I talk to?” he retorted.

 

Oliver snorted. “When the girl looks like  _ that. _ ”

 

“What, you didn’t think she was attractive? She’s a hell of a lot more interesting than the other girls around here.” 

 

He nodded, relenting a little. “Okay, I’ll give you that, sure. And yeah, from my angle she was cute. But she’s a little… different from your usual type, yeah?”

 

Tommy rolled his eyes, and set off towards the keg. He knew Oliver would follow. 

 

“And what’s my usual type, Oliver? Blondes like you?” Tommy said, shooting him a dark look. 

 

Oliver felt his insides turn to steel and he quickly looked around to see if anyone was in close proximity. 

 

They had never spoken about…  _ whatever _ was between the two of them. He wasn’t sure you could even call it a ‘whatever’. So, yeah, every once in awhile after a few drinks or party favors, him and Tommy… fooled around a little. But they  _ never _ spoke about it. They woke up and cleaned up and continued on with their days and their lives until the next time it happened and they repeated the cycle. They never spoke about it because why did they need to? There was nothing wrong with finding pleasure with someone you were close to. It didn’t have to be a production, it wasn’t like they were going to date.

 

“Shit, keep your voice down, Tommy. You know what I meant. She’s just a little different. But I guess I can see the appeal.”

 

Tommy shook his head, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

“What? What’s that look?” Oliver questioned.

 

“Methinks the lady doth protest too much,” Tommy said, an amused smile beginning to tug at the edges of his mouth. “I think you’re just as interested in her as I am.”

 

“Give me a break, buddy.”

 

But Tommy was shaking his head, clearly thinking he was on to something. 

 

“No, that’s it Oliver. I think the fact that you were attracted to someone ‘so different’ has you all a flutter inside,” pausing, he added, “Unless… you were jealous of her talking to  _ me.” _

 

Oliver felt his insides clench again and he quickly drained his cup. Why, after all this time of silence over their… activities, was Tommy continuously bringing it up now? 

 

“You know that’s not it,” he answered grittily. 

 

Tommy’s eyes flashed but he just nodded. “So, admit it. You’re just as intrigued as me.”

 

_ Was he?  _

 

He had never taken as much of an interest in the women Tommy spoke to, unless it was because he hoped his best friend fell flat on his ass while doing so. But he realized the entire time he had been watching them talk… he had been watching  _ her.  _ Shit.

 

“Fine,” he stuttered. “I was intrigued. Are you happy now?”

 

“Thrilled,” Tommy answered dryly. 

 

Oliver shook his head, urgently feeling the need for a stronger  _ something  _ and an end to this conversation. Pushing Tommy towards the hallway, he motioned towards one of the rooms off to the side, hoping to find a little something to take the edge off. 

 

* * *

 

An hour or so later, Oliver was feeling a whole lot lighter, if not a little fuzzy. 

 

He and Tommy had just wrapped up a victorious game of beer pong before adjourning to the main room couches with newly topped off beers. He was beginning to lose count of his drinks and knew it was time to slow it down a smidge, so he was sipping a little slower. It was the little things, right?

 

This was one thing he and Tommy did well. Sitting in silence. It sounds a bit more morbid in his inebriated state than he had planned, but that wasn’t what he meant. 

 

No, it was more of a peaceful state of just… existing. Comfortably. 

 

It was a nice change of pace from the usual. Money and paparazzi. It grew tiring, even here in college.

 

Tommy turned to him, nudging and breaking his chain of wandering thoughts. 

 

He looked to his side slowly. Tommy’s chin dipped, nodding somewhere in front of them, prompting him to turn his head once again. 

 

_ Ahh, Felicity. _

 

He wanted to say his thoughts had managed to stay off the strange girl and their conversation about her over the past hour, but he’d be lying. He hadn’t even spoken a word to the girl and she was still drifting on the fringes of his mind. 

 

But what was it about her? 

 

It wasn’t her style, because  _ god _ he was not into this goth shit, at all. He had never gone through that middle school phase. 

 

No, he thinks maybe it has something to do with the air of easy confidence and attitude that he can see from a mile away. First, when she was so clearly shooting Tommy down with a smile. And now, when she looks like she may dump her cup of beer on his frat brother, Max, who’s currently putting moves on her. 

 

He’s up off the couch and moving before he even knows what he’s doing. 

 

Approaching her, he misses Tommy’s shocked glare as he comes up beside her, arm resting lightly on the small of her back. 

 

“Felicity, baby, is Max bothering you?” he said, giving her a soft wink before glaring at Max. “Thanks for keeping her company while I was gone.” 

 

Max started to speak but was quickly quieted by the look on Oliver’s face. Muttering a ‘whatever’, he walked away with an aggravated sigh. 

 

Oliver watched him go for a beat, before the girl next to him shrugged off his arm.

 

“You know, you really did not need to do that. And just how do you know my name?”

 

He smiled, a full on grin, because he just  _ knew  _ she would be a spitfire.

 

“I’m sure you were handling it just fine,” he said, ignoring her question. “But honestly, Max is a dick and no one, especially not someone like you, should have to spend even a minute having a discussion with him.”

 

“Someone like me. What is that supposed to mean?” Felicity questioned.

 

Oliver’s mouth opened, at a loss for words for a few seconds. “You know… a pretty girl.”  _ Smooth. _

 

She snorted, completely unladylike but yet, on her, it was... incredibly charming. What was this girl doing to him?

 

“What kind words from a frat boy like you,” she retorted.

 

He ignored her. “Are you having a good time?”

 

She shot him a confused look, like maybe she thought there was something wrong with him in the head. “Uh, I’m not sure.”

 

“How do you not know if you’re having fun?” Oliver laughed.

 

“Well,” she started, her voice dripping with false sugar, “I was having a good time, drinking free beer and watching the members of your fraternity make complete fools of themselves all night, but there are a couple that I can’t seem to shake. I mean, please tell me, does the look on my face shout,  _ ‘I’m having a good time, please come talk to me?’ _ ” Felicity finished with a huff.

 

Oliver’s mouth opened slightly, before a smile overtook his face and he couldn’t help but laugh again. 

 

“Okay, so since frat houses are  _ clearly _ not your scene, which I could have guessed before even coming up to talk to you, why stick around? Why not leave?” he questioned.

 

She shrugged, motioning to the keg. “Like I said, free beer. And there might be that pesky age limit for legal drinking. I could make a fake ID, but I don’t really go out much.”

 

He nodded before he realized. “Wait, how old are you?” 

 

She had looked a little young when he had first looked her over, but these days, everyone looked younger than they were. It was almost impossible to tell someone’s age anymore. And it wasn’t like Oliver judged against underage drinking, he definitely had done enough of it in his own time, but he wanted to know,  _ needed _ to know if she was legal.  _ Christ. _

 

“I’m 20,” she smirked, clearly reading the thoughts plastered on his face, “Don’t worry.”

 

“I wasn’t worried,” he replied quickly.

 

She shot him a dubious look. “So, frat boy, how long are we going to continue to make small talk?”

 

He ignored the blatant dig and subtle escape route. 

 

“I’m Oliver. You can stop calling me frat boy,” he laughed, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

 

She looked at it hesitantly, like he was going to fucking give her cooties or something, before finally slipping her hand into his own.

 

“I’m Felicity. But somehow you already knew that,” she said sarcastically.

 

Oliver laughed, trying to shake his head clear of improper thoughts. 

 

While he had thought Felicity was cute from across the room, it was nothing compared to what she looked like up close and personal. He felt bad for giving Tommy shit because she was really quite beautiful. Her bright blue eyes looked luminous against her pale skin and she looked up at him from heavy, dark lashes. Not to the mention the fact that when he had dropped his hand to her lower back just minutes ago, he had not missed the way her ass had filled out her dark jeans. _ Sue him. _

 

“Right. Uh, my friend Tommy over there,” he motioned with his head, “He told me your name. After you shot him down so spectacularly.” 

 

She looked over at Tommy, still sitting shocked on the couch, before she cocked an eye towards Oliver.

 

“Who said I turned your friend down?”

 

His mouth opened. “Well, you, I mean… I just -”

 

She hummed, shooting him a mischievous smile and Oliver felt his dick stir at the sight.  _ What the… _

 

“I’m so sorry, Felicity. Can I borrow Oliver here for a second?” Tommy’s voice broke through Oliver’s haze of lust and he distantly noticed Felicity waving her hand in acceptance before walking over to one of the kegs.

 

“What the fuck, man?” Tommy growled.

 

Oliver shot him an exasperated look. “What? I was saving her from Max. You know how he gets when he’s been drinking.” 

 

He really needed to work on his excuses.

 

Tommy knew it, too. “Cut the crap. I can’t believe you gave me all that shit about talking to her and then walked right up to start hitting on her yourself.”

 

“I wasn’t hitting on her,” he protested. 

 

Tommy gave him a ‘ _ are you fucking kidding me?’  _ look and he sighed. 

 

“Okay, I don’t know, Tommy! Maybe I was,” Oliver said, looking over towards the keg for a second before turning his attention back to Tommy. “I don’t know. I just saw Max talking to her and I was standing next to her before I knew what I was doing. I’m sorry, I know you saw her first. I’ll back off.”

 

But Tommy was silent and Oliver wasn’t sure what to make of it. Certainly he couldn’t be  _ that _ mad at him over some chick they barely knew.

 

“Maybe you don’t have to,” he drawled slowly.

 

Oliver was confused. “Tommy, you just said…”

 

But Tommy was just shaking his head, looking rather deep in thought for someone who had just funneled an entire beer before playing ten cup beer pong only ten minutes prior. 

 

“What if we both tried?” Tommy questioned.

 

“What on earth are you on about?” Maybe he was drunker than he thought, because he couldn’t be suggesting…

 

“Let's go talk to her and see who she’s more interested in.”  _ Oh. _

 

“Okay…,” Oliver drawled, “And then what? The other just bows out?”

 

Tommy shrugged. “All's fair in love and war.”

 

Oliver rolled his eyes but acquiesced.  There was something he wasn’t telling him, but Oliver decided to drop it. He couldn’t deny that he wanted a shot with Felicity. There was just something about her. 

 

He gratingly watched Tommy walk back over to her. What if he lost and she wanted Tommy? Oliver really did not take to losing well. And just who would he be more jealous of, in the situation? He pushed aside the annoyance that rose with the thought and walked over to join them.

 

For the next fifteen or twenty minutes, the three of them stood in the main hall, speaking about whatever came across their minds. Well mostly, it was them spitting horrible line after horrible line her way and hoping something would stick. 

 

Oliver and Tommy tried their hardest to get to know Felicity well enough for her to show interest, to show  _ anything _ towards them but the sarcastic and somewhat flippant attitude she had for them. But they were at a loss. 

 

All they had managed to learn in that span of time was that Felicity was a computer science student at MIT and was only at their party because she had recently broken up with some douche who had told her she needed to loosen up and have some more fun. She hadn’t wasted any time in telling them that she didn’t think their party was helping that endeavor.

 

Felicity, in all her glory, did not hook onto any of the lines they used. Oliver shouldn’t have been surprised. She was different from their typical girls, so why would their typical approach work? 

 

“So really, what is your guy's angle? Double up on me so I feel cornered into picking one of you by the end of the night?” Felicity’s voice cut through the middle of their conversation and Oliver’s mouth dropped open in surprise. 

 

Yeah… she was certainly something else.

 

“What? No, we - we would  _ not… _ ” Oliver listened amusedly as Tommy stuttered and backtracked his way through a reply. But he stayed silent, studying Felicity and considering. He figured the way through to this type of girl, a  _ real,  _ intelligent girl, was through honesty. Not through the lines and manipulation that girls in their frat house usually fell for. 

 

He made a decision then, cutting Tommy off.  _ He should really be grateful to me for stopping this mess. _

 

“Say that is our angle. How does this all play out?”

 

Felicity shot him a measuring stare, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked amused, but intrigued. Oliver felt a spike of heat wash over him as their eyes remained locked together, the knowing look on her lips inciting him in ways he couldn’t believe and his hands itched with the desire to pull her close to him. As if he could sense it, Tommy cleared his throat, breaking the two out of their stare.

 

Oliver shot him a quick glare before returning his attention back to the girl in front of him. 

 

“What if I picked both of you?”

 

The statement caught Oliver totally off guard and he could tell from Tommy’s sharp inhale that he wasn’t alone. 

 

“I think I speak for the both of us when I say, uh, what?” Tommy’s voice floated through Oliver’s ears and he allowed himself to turn his glance towards his best friend. 

 

Looking between the two of them, he wondered. He wanted Felicity. Tommy wanted Felicity. He and Tommy… well. There were no issues there. They had never had a threesome together before, but they had come close. Maybe they could do it. That was if Felicity meant what he thought she did.

 

“A threesome?” Oliver questioned, unavoidable interest coating his words.

 

Felicity smiled in response and Tommy’s head swiveled in his direction, shock still present on his handsome features.

 

“Are you guys game?”

 

* * *

 

Felicity insisted on taking a cab back to their place and Oliver knows it is so she can make a quick escape if needed. He knows this because him and Tommy do the same thing all of the time. He fights the feeling of displeasure that boils in his gut at the thought. 

 

Here in the cab, the moonlight hitting her face, Oliver thinks she the girl next to him looks young, much younger than she had in the light of the house. Her eyes are a little unfocused, her black finger nails clutched around an army green purse. 

 

The two shots of tequila the three of them had taken just before leaving had certainly not helped his mental acuity and he feels a twinge of nerves zap him. As if sensing his discomfort, Tommy’s hand reached out to squeeze his shoulder and he threw him a grateful grin.

Once they’re back at their apartment, he wonders at the nervous look on Felicity’s face. So unlike the confident girl who had suggested they do… this. Was she backing out?

 

“Are you okay, Felicity? We don’t have to do this, you know,” Oliver bit out the words, hoping with everything in him they would not be agreed to.

 

Her head shot up, shaking immediately and he feels quick relief, seeing the same look on Tommy’s face.

 

“No, no. I want to do this. I just haven’t before. Not that I’m a virgin! I just mean, I’ve never… with two guys,” she rambled, much to the amusement of both himself and Tommy. She was cute. 

 

“It’s okay, Felicity. We’ll take the lead,” Tommy softly intoned, shooting Oliver a wordless message. 

 

He nodded, both of them walking closer to her, surrounding her on both sides. Oliver watched with satisfaction as her breath hitched, eyes growing wide but glazed with interest. 

 

At her back, Tommy swept her black hair off her neck, planting soft kisses on the curve of her pale skin. Her eyes closed and Oliver decided to take the initiative, leaning forward to take her dark lips with his own. He idly wonders if her lipstick will transfer on to him before her mouth opens and  _ goddamn _ she tastes good. 

 

“Have you and Tommy ever done this before?” Felicity gasped, breaking away.

 

Oliver’s eyes caught Tommy’s over her head and his semi hard dick lengthened at the look in Tommy’s eyes. It’s been over a month since the two of them had done, well, anything like  _ that  _ together but god, does he want it. Knows the other man does too. He comes to a decision then. Tommy wanted to talk about it earlier, so talk about it they shall.

 

Running his hand slowly up and down Felicity’s arm and ignoring the pounding in his chest, he says, “We’ve never done  _ this _ before but… Tommy and I are no strangers to each other.”

 

“Wait,” her mouth drops open, “You and Tommy… are you two, like, a thing?”

 

He’s quick to reply. “No.  _ No. _ We just…”

 

Tommy chimed in. “Oliver is fucking hot, Felicity. Can you blame me for wanting to play every once in awhile?” His voice is amused, attempting to lighten the mood but it makes Oliver’s stomach clench with a pleased sense of accomplishment. _ Yeah, he was pretty hot. _

 

“We don’t do it very often,” Oliver continued, “But yeah, we mess around. Does that bother you? Or… does it turn you on?”

 

Felicity’s lip trembled, still open in wonderment as she stared at him. 

 

“Turns me on,” she finally breathed. 

 

_ Fuck, yeah. _ This entire situation was turning Oliver on more than he had ever been in his entire life. 

 

Tommy moved, spinning her in place to face him and taking her lips with his own. He was incredibly enthusiastic, sucking her lip between his and ravaging her lips with unrestrained glee. Oliver watched with heavy, lust filled eyes and waited for a break in their kissing to suggest they move to the bedroom. 

 

Both nodded their assent, Oliver grasping Felicity’s hand within his own and pulling her towards his room. Once inside, he placed a soft kiss on her lips before gently pushing her onto the bed where she landed with a soft laugh. 

 

He grinned smugly, pulling his shirt up and over his head with one hand, noting Tommy doing the same thing just feet away. Oliver’s throat tightened. Tommy shot him a knowing look before walking over and sliding his hand behind his neck. Their eyes met and held, Oliver barely nodding his permission before Tommy’s lips were on his.

 

Arousal expanded in his gut, and he groaned, pulling the other man closer to him, their lips vying for control of each other. They were practiced, Tommy knew how to hit every button of his.

 

Pulling away, his breath sounded heavy in his ears and they both turned to see Felicity spread out on the bed, watching with rapt attention and dark eyes. 

 

Tommy moved first, stepping closer to the bed. 

 

“Let’s get you out of those pesky, Hot Topic clothes you like so much,” Tommy murmured.

 

Felicity rolled her eyes but acquiesced, allowing Tommy to slide her black tank top over her head. Oliver’s mouth watered as her chest came into view, swelling over the edge of a black lace bra. Her silver necklace fell in between them, enticing his attention to the area. Felicity’s hips moved up, allowing Tommy to unbutton her jeans as he pulled them slowly down the lengths of her toned legs. 

 

God, she was a sight. All smooth curves and toned muscle. 

 

The belly button ring was not a surprise, the black ball laying flat against her stomach. He watched Tommy’s tongue swirl around it as he took a seat next to them on the bed, watching with dark eyes. 

 

Oliver wanted to kiss her,  _ fuck _ did he want to kiss her, but he waited, allowing Tommy to familiarize himself with her first.

 

No one could say Oliver Queen didn’t have _ some _ manners.

 

“Touch her, Ollie.”

 

But he didn’t have to be told twice. 

 

Moving, he took her lips in his with a renewed vigor, paying special attention to her dark, pouty bottom lip that he enjoyed so much. A low moan sounded in her chest, her arms circling his neck. He wanted to rip away her lace panties and push into her immediately but they’d get there later. For now, he continued to lick at her mouth, kissing her deeply over and over again as she melted into him, soft and supple. 

 

Heat poured from her and he couldn’t resist pushing his hips down into her, groaning at the feeling and relief it provided. Breaking off, they stared at one another, panting and eyes scorching. 

 

“Fuck, Felicity. You are so hot,” he breathed.

 

Her eyes dilated and he turned his head to see Tommy sitting, watching them, stroking himself. Oliver groaned again at the sight and hearing Felicity’s gasp, knew she too had found the sight just as appealing.

 

Oliver watched Tommy’s hand move, pulling up and down his hard length. It wasn’t something he hadn’t seen before. Shit, he had  _ participated _ in it once or twice. But the sight of his rough hand moving over his cock was still incredibly rousing.

 

Felicity’s hands pushed at his chest, and he moved back in confusion. 

 

Her small hands closed around Tommy’s, pulling them off of his length before she leaned down and took him into her mouth. 

 

“Oh, god,” Tommy moaned, his head tilted back as his hands grasped at the sheets next to him.

 

Heat ripped up and down Tommy’s spine as her mouth moved over him, tongue swirling around his head before sucking him back in entirely. The heat of her mouth was incredible, but he was close to losing it in her mouth and he was not ready for that.

 

Pulling back slowly, he smiled at her dazed look of confusion, nodding his head towards Oliver.

 

“His turn.”

 

Oliver groaned but quickly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off with a rushed lack of grace. He wanted to feel her mouth around him so badly his mouth watered. The sight of her ruby red lips wrapped around Tommy had him closing to saying a prayer, he could only -

 

“Fuck!” he swore as her lips took him in.  _ God she felt good, too good. _

 

Felicity smiled around his length, her eyes blinking up at him as she worked him over, her hand grasping at his base as she licked and sucked, making him see stars. 

 

Tommy moved silently behind them, his lips finding her spine as he kissed his way up to her neck. His hands slid around her front, massaging her breasts through the lace of her bra as she continued her ministrations on Oliver. Felicity moaned, the sound vibrating around his dick and Oliver saw stars, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

 

“Felicity, I’m gonna, I can’t hold on much longer…” he trailed off.

 

She hummed, sucking him in deeper and faster, pushing to find his completion. She found it. He lightly grasped her hair and with three uncontrollable, short thrusts, he let go into her mouth with a sharp curse and a moan.

 

He barely had time to enjoy the aftershocks, her mouth cleaning him slowly as he rode out the waves of his climax, before Tommy had pulled her up, unclasped her bra and pushed her back down on the bed. 

 

His mouth curved over one of her nipples, her perfect breasts sitting perky and ready for him to devour. “Beautiful,” he murmured as he continued to suck, his hands massaging and squeezing her mounds. She was so sweet. 

 

Felicity trembled on the bed as he continued, one hand creeping lower until he brushed at her curls, slipping in lower still. Her legs parted for him without a thought and Tommy groaned at the wetness he found waiting for him. 

 

“You’re so wet, Felicity,” he cursed.

 

Her thighs spread even more, giving him wider berth and he pushed a finger in just a little, her heat sucking him in and pulling another groan from his chest. 

 

“Need to taste you.”

 

Tommy kissed his way down her torso, swirling his tongue around her piercing once again before kneeling between her legs. Hooking them over his shoulders, he breathed in her scent before his head bent, running his tongue over experimentally. 

 

She shuddered and jerked, a soft cry leaving her and once again he licked, pressing soft kisses and sucking softly as he explored her. His tongue swirled, licking and tracing her folds as he kissed higher up to her clit, suckling softly. 

 

She gasped, her hands grasping and tugging softly on his hair as her hips pushed up of her own volition. One hand resting on her stomach, he held her down as he suckled harder, pushing a free finger in.

 

“Tommy, oh god, Tommy, so- so good,” she whimpered.

 

Tommy grinned her against her, his tongue moving from side to side before closing his lips back over her bud and sucking hard. 

 

Felicity’s hips lifted despite his hold on her, a ragged moan falling from her lips as he held on, pulling her orgasm out from her, her wetness dripping over his tongue. 

 

Despite his recent climax, as he watched the scene in front of him, Oliver felt his dick lifting and tightening once again. As soon as Tommy pulled up and off from her, Oliver’s hand reached out, spinning him around and gluing their lips together. 

 

Tommy groaned, pulling Oliver closer into him as Oliver licked and sucked at his mouth, delighting in the taste of Felicity lingering on him. His hips pushed into Tommy’s, a mutual groan leaving their lips at the feeling of their dicks grinding into one another. 

 

_ Had Tommy always felt this good pressed against him?  _

 

Pulling away, he turned Tommy back around towards Felicity. “Fuck her, buddy. I wanna see you both together.”

 

And he did. He wanted to watch them, these two people who had Oliver’s dick harder than it had ever been in his life. And Tommy was the only one who hadn’t come yet. It was only fair.

 

Tommy nodded, climbing back over Felicity’s body. Her black hair was a bit of a mess, strewn about her and her cheekbones high with color. Some of her black eyeliner had smudged, but she looked gorgeous and  _ theirs. _

 

After a moment, Tommy pushed slowly into Felicity, her pussy still wet from his mouth taking him in easily and he groaned as he moved in her to the hilt. Her thighs clenched around his hips as he began to move, his breath quickening as his hips pushed into her body.

 

Oliver watched them, his hand pulling at his own length. He stroked slowly as he watched the dimples of Tommy’s back quiver with effort, watched Felicity’s toned legs shake with the movement. Their shared sounds and heavy breathing permeated throughout the room, coating Oliver in a haze of lust. 

 

Tommy knew he was close. The fact that he had lasted this long surprised him. Reaching a hand down, her felt her tender, swollen nub once again and began to rub. 

 

Felicity tightened further around him and from the sounds leaving her, Tommy knew she was close. Moments later she was pulsing around his dick and his finger and the combined experience had Tommy falling over the edge as well. His hips pushed reflexively as he spilled into her. 

 

“Fuck that was hot,” Oliver added once they had caught themselves.

 

Tommy couldn’t help but laugh, Felicity quickly following suit. Tired, lazy laughs of satisfaction.

 

“C’mere, Ollie,” Tommy whispered, moving to situate himself behind Felicity and pulling her back into his chest. Both feeling too lazy to even consider cleaning up. She made a soft sound of contentment as Tommy wrapped around her and Oliver smirked as he moved over towards them, settling behind Tommy’s back.

 

His arm wrapped around Tommy’s midsection as he pulled himself closer, the three of them existing in a satiated, hot mess on his king sized bed. 

 

Tommy, feeling Oliver pressing into his back, whispered, “I can help you take care of that, buddy.”

 

But surprisingly, Oliver was all set. Sure, the pressure in his balls ached and demanded for release, but mentally, he just wanted to lie here. The pills and the booze had washed from his system and he was just plain tired. There was plenty of time to pick up on this later, because he was far from finished with their little black haired beauty.

 

“Sleep, Tommy. We’ll finish later.”

 

And they did. Twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know your thoughts, they feed the muse. 
> 
> Tumblr - queenmerlyn


End file.
